This invention relates to a rotary lawn mower, particularly one of the type that floats on a cushion of air and which is generally known as a hovermower.
A conventional hovermower works most effectively on flat ground. When used on a rough or undulating terrain, there is a significant loss in performance and the mower becomes difficult to maneuver as the user attempts to follow the contours of the ground.
A walk-behind rotary lawn mower generally includes a motor for driving a cutter about a substantially vertical axis beneath a protective deck, and a handle for maneuvering the deck over the ground. The motor, deck and cutter have a fixed relationship but, in a hovermower, the handle is generally free to pivot backwards and forwards relative to the deck about a transverse horizontal axis.